1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator for converting mechanical energy to electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction of generators, as related to efficiency, and applications of generators are illustrated in the following prior art patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,042, issued to Curt F. Reis on Aug. 27, 1929, discloses a generator having a rotor bearing permanent magnets. These magnets are at least partially encircled with ferromagnetic metal to control eddy currents and to increase permeability of local portions of the magnetic field. This limited use of the ferromagnetic metal part does not imply the ability to retain magnetic flux about a stator which derives power from a field of magnetic flux.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,918, issued to Carl G. Eichenberger et al. on May 26, 1964, discloses a signal generator wherein magnetic attraction of two relatively moving parts is provided, so that at low rotational speeds, which would produce a weak signal, there is additional, if temporary, acceleration. This additional acceleration amplifies the signal.
A plurality of ferromagnetic bars are disposed in spaced apart relation about the circumference of a non-magnetic, annular rotor body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,758, issued to Motoharu Shimizu on Oct. 15, 1985, discloses a cylindrical permanent magnet having at least eight poles.
Japanese Pat. Document No. 3-82348, dated Aug. 4, 1991, discloses a rotor for a generator wherein the magnetic field is augmented by a second series of magnets placed inside an external ring of primary magnets.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,835 and 4,348,628, issued respectively to Earl W. Petit on Nov. 5, 1974 and Carl C. Loucks on Sep. 7, 1982, and U.K. Pat. Document No. 514,351, dated Jan. 22, 1938, disclose high efficiency generators for powering motor vehicles.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.